Chaos After Dark
by Nightshift Daybreak
Summary: Vincent punches Cid. Nuf said. Even the greatest relationships hit snags along the way. (Summary changed). Think I'm gonna keep this one as a oneshot. (Nevermind)
1. Chapter 1 redo

Hi guys. I know its been forever since I've updated anything. But senior year is a busy year. Its summer now so I thought I'd start slow. I guess I stopped updating cause I didn't really like my writing style but I'm gonna reevaluate all my fics and hopefully get updates on all of them. K? So this chapter I wrote as a rewrite for the first chapter. Let me know what u think. Lots of love.

NsDb~

* * *

**Chaos After Dark CHapter 1 redo**

It started like most things in their relationship; with a touch. A punch actually.

Vincent stared numbly at his flesh hand as Cid clutched his cheek in agony. His half-smoked cigarette fell to the floor nearly unnoticed and Vincent paid no thought to the fact that it might spark a fire.

The pilot's agonized groan brought him back to the present situation and with a hand, he reached out; hoping to help. To atone. To talk. To apologize. To... something.

Something other than the terrible shocked silence that had permeated the room so quickly; where hoarsely screamed insults and accusations once presided. But Cid flinched away from him. Vincent had experienced all kinds of pain in his lifetime. He knew the rejection shouldn't have hurt so much in comparison. But it did. There were no words to describe the sharp bitter taste left in his mouth as Cid walked out of the kitchen and closed the door softly.

He wanted to say something. Call Cid back and ...

And what?

Whatever. It didn't matter. The door had shut and Vincent could already hear the rumbling engine of the the Tiny Bronco as it took off into the distance. Stepping backwards his back collided with the cool metal surface of the fridge. He sighed and slid down its length until he was sitting on the tiled floor.

Damn it.

What would possess him to hurt Cid that way? He stared down at his hands. Hands that had destroyed so many lives without thought or remorse. He should have expected as much. He destroyed everyone who loved him. He would kill Cid just like he killed Lucrecia. Somewhere at the back of his consciousness, Chaos hummed quietly in agreement. Nothing in this world could justify such brutality. No matter the arguement.

What had they even been arguing about anyway?

He can't remember and doesn't try to recall.

Something Cid had said ignited the spark within him that had been growing all throughtout their spat and for a moment the world flashed red. For a terrifying second, he had thought Chaos had taken over. But there was no memory of the splitting pain that usually overtook him during a transformation.

He cursed again and put his head in his treacherous hands.

He stayed there for hours, not sure what he was waiting for. Maybe Cid, not that he wanted to see him right then and Cid never came anyway. Vincent had started to worry when it grew dark. But what right did he have to such a thing when he had driven Cid away in the first place?

With that thought he picked himself up from the floor, limbs creaking protestingly, and dragged himself to his room. It was pitch black in the house but he could see the outline of their bedroom door quite clearly. He stopped, turned, and went into the living room.

Taking one of the throw pillows, he dropped onto the end of the couch and laid down. He would sleep here tonight.

Somehow, if it took the rest of his unending life, he would atone.

He couldn't even see his own hands in front of his face but Cid still managed to maneuver around through his house without bumping into anything.

Soon enough, he found himself at his bedroom and upon entering, found it unexpectedly empty. He sighed. Hopefully Vincent was just out in town and be back by morning. He found he was too tired to worry much and curled up on the bed quick to sleep.

* * *

So thats the chapter. Like i said let me know if Im going in the right direction with this. You know where the review button is. See you guys next time hopefully soon.

~NsBd~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys. I know it takes forever for me to update but let's just hope its worth it. I'm back home til next semester so I'm going to try and update all of my chapter stories before I get busy again. Again, sorry it's been so long. I hope I can make it up to you. I might change the title of this story. Any ideas? Anywho, pls enjoy.

Obligated disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters being used in this story and am in no way making any money from this

**~NsDb**

* * *

**Chaos After Dark Chapter 2**

As Cid awoke, sun rays filled his vision, blinding him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and fumbled for his pillow throwing it over his head. Just as he was about to drift back to sleep the familiar scent of bacon filled his nostrils. He groaned softly. Dammit.

The contest between extra sleep and bacon wasn't one worth even debating. He dragged himself out of bed like a zombie and ignored the mild headache that bloomed as he did so. He stopped for a brief moment in the bathroom and continued his slow shuffle to the kitchen.

There stood Vincent, a plain white apron tied around his waist and his hair kept out of his face by a small black barrette, bent over the stove carefully minding a batch of what looked like scrambled eggs.

What was even more amazing was that nothing looked or smelled burnt at all. Cid was usually the one operating the kitchen, through they would wake up at the same time in the morning. Vincent would make the toast or pour the juice while Cid would take care of anything that required actual cooking. Vincent wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen but tended to avoid the stove and the oven, with good reason.

Even if it was probably made out of guilt, the bacon smelled delicious and Cid promptly helped him self to a piece that was only slightly charred before stretching upwards to give his lover a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, Vin."

"How many times must I remind you to call me by my full name, Cidney?" Vincent replied jokingly without looking away from his work. Cid chewed on his bacon slowly and smiled, ignoring the twinge of pain it brought, "If ya keep cookin' me food this good. I'll call ya whatever ya want, Vinny."

"You'd better. I went through a lot of trouble to make this." Vincent replied. "Now stop stealing bacon and go sit down, I'm almost done here."

Cid hummed his acknowledgment and went to go sit down grabbing two forks, a couple of glasses, and napkins on his way there. Setting them neatly on the table, he poured apple juice for himself and gross cranberry for Vincent. As usual, tea would be had after breakfast.

No sooner than he had replaced the cap on the bottle of cranberry juice, Vincent sauntered over to the table with two plates with of eggs, bacon, and toast. They sat at opposite ends of the round table and started in on their food.

Cid sighed contently with the first bite. The food was surprisingly good for being made by a guy who had on more than one occasion, twisted the knob off the stove trying to figure out how to light it.

This more than made up for Vincent punching him yesterday. "Food's great, Vin." he said, looking up at the gunner as he paid him the compliment. "Thanks, Ci-what happened to your cheek?!"

Cid did a double take, caught off guard by the horrified surprise in Vincent voice. "What?"

"Your cheek. Where did you get that bruise?" Vincent reiterated. There was a large purple bruise right in the center of Cid's cheek that was very obviously recent. Vincent did not remember it being there the day before.

He went slack-jawed. "You serious, Vin?"

Cid had been completely willing to let it go. To let the incident be buried and done with. They were two very different people and lived together, tension and fighting were unavoidable in any relationship. Besides, they were both guys who could hold their own in a fight and were entitled to a cheap shot every once in a while. There were no victims here.

But this? He hadn't expected Vincent to completely ignore what had happened. Quite the opposite actually. He had expected some guilt, a lot of brooding, and endless attempts to make up for his transgressions, but not total, outright denial.

"Did you get in a fight with someone at the bar or something?" he continued.

Ok, this was starting to become insulting and Cid felt the vague beginnings of hurt swell up in his throat. He pushed away from the table, his appetite now well and truly gone. He just couldn't do this right now, it would be better to just leave. His departure from the kitchen was halted by the sudden grip on his forearm. He looked up at Vincent with wide eyes and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Cid?" Vincent questioned. His concerned frown deepened further, as if he actually gave a damn. The skyship pilot felt his rage peak and ebb all in a second until there was nothing left but betrayed disbelief.

He ripped his arm out of Vincent's grasp and made a beeline for the front door, not bothering to stop and grab his jacket or wallet.

"Fuck you, Vincent."

The door shut with a slam and Vincent was left with nothing but his confusion and the remains of a cold breakfast that he'd lost the will to finish.

* * *

How was it? Thanks for reading. If you would be so kind, please hit the review button on your way out. When I was taking finals and studying for hours on end, reading past reviews on my stories gave me the biggest pick me up. Your reviews make me smile, so thanks to anyone who ever even considers reviewing. You guys really make my day. I've decided that while I have the free time, I am going to go to all of my favorite stories and leave a review, do for someone else what these reviews do for me. See you soon

**~NsDb**


End file.
